


Not So Soft

by helens78



Category: Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's gained a little weight, and it's making people look at her like she's soft.  She's not.  She's not soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of spun itself out of my fingers in an angry little spasm that took me by surprise. This is a very bitter muse, influenced almost entirely by the sassy brunette Kate played in _Superman Returns_, a Lois Lane who was angry and bitter about being left behind. In my head, Kate's gained fifteen pounds and her hair's been pixie-cut and dyed permanently Lois brown, so she is not the Kate Bosworth you may have seen holding hands with Orlando Bloom.
> 
> **A note:** There's a bit about Kate's diet and exercise habits at the beginning; I have no way of gauging whether it would be triggery to someone with an eating disorder, but I thought I'd mention it in the notes.

Her body feels soft.

Maybe that's a good thing. God knows she likes the way it looks on her, and fuck if she wasn't tired of starving herself half to death -- something that became less and less of a joke with every pound she lost. But it feels strange, and it makes people look at her differently. Maybe. Or maybe it doesn't. Maybe they all looked at her like this to begin with.

She doesn't work her ass off at cutting carbs out of her diet anymore. She double-checks to make sure she's taking in 1200 calories a day. She still runs, still does Pilates, and honestly, the weightlifting is easier now than it was three months ago. That part she likes. That part she likes a lot. Her muscles feel nice and tight and healthy.

The rest of her feels soft.

She's _not_. Not soft. She's _not_.

She shoves when someone teases her one night, down at the club. She shoves and pushes until he shoves back, and even though it's been negotiated, even though she told him from the outset that she wanted it hard, he still gets that look in his eyes that says he's afraid he's going to break her.

Goddamnit. She isn't going to fucking break.

She's not soft, she's not fragile, she's sick of everything right now. She has an uncomfortable feeling in the back of her head that this is all part of some bullshit growing-up angst, that she's doing it because she's growing into herself, but that doesn't make it any better.

_Show me the guy who won't treat me like I'm made of glass, world. Where's that one? I'll take a hot dozen of those to go._

She cuffs one wrist to her bedframe and jerks off watching a DVD starring men fucking men, people growling at each other and giving it to each other hard, knowing nobody's going to break. She's got eight inches of silicone between her legs and she's biting her lower lip so hard it might bruise. She comes angry, wishing she were better at hurting herself.

_-end-_


End file.
